custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mudro (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Mudro was a male Glatorian who became a member of the Cult of Darkness in the Fractures universe. History Early History Like all other Glatorian, Mudro came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Water. Mudro would later participate in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the Energized Protodermis substance was highly unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result of increased mining activity. Mudro took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna - unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Mudro returned to Tajun to find it in turmoil. The warrior did what he could to help his village to rebuild itself. Even in the days following the Core War, Mudro was regarded as an outcast due to his lonely, somber nature. However, Mudro began to feel disengaged and had frequent problems with his own spiritual emptiness. It soon became apparent to him that he did not perceive emotions in the same way as others. Wanting to put this theory to the test, the male Glatorian took his neighbor's pet to one of Tajun's orchards and strangled it, just to see how it felt. It hadn't bothered him at all. When the Sand Fox did not return to its owner that night she became worried, asking Mudro if he had seen it, noticing the scratches on his arms but foolishly accepting his explanation that he had brushed against a wild Spikit. His neighbor had been an intelligent Glatorian but she had not wanted to think the worst of him. Instead she had simply replaced the Sand Fox the very next day and the problem was put behind them, allowing Mudro to walk away from his first murder. Mudro opposed Glatorian Certavus' Social System as he felt it took away his few rights by forcing him to join the Water Tribe with the majority of his fellow Core War allies. The other members of the tribe despised him at first sight but had known better than to annoy him. However, the village elder developed a deep dislike for the Glatorian. Shortly after his integration into the tribe, Mudro had been handed a spear and a crudely-made Thornax Launcher then been told to fight for his puny tribe, as if it were a matter of nobility or some moral obligation to pummel a fellow member of his species in front of hundreds of cheering, "blood-thirsty" spectators. At the first chance he got Mudro had tried to rebel, only to end up stabbing one of his Glatorian-colleagues outside Tajun's arena. Seeking only the slightest reason to kick him out of the tribe and exile him, the village's leader had exploded in rage and banished Mudro to the wastelands. Exile Upon being exiled from the Water Tribe, Mudro began to wonder the Wastelands, only to be captured by a small group of Bone Hunters. However, as the Skrall had not migrated south by that point, the reptilian nomads saw no point in keeping him alive to trade with the Rock Tribe. Instead they intended to leave him for their ravenous Rock Steeds to devour. Luckily, a brief encounter with a Baterra resulted in the Bone Hunters being slaughtered and a weaponless Mudro being left with their Rock Steeds. The mechanical killing machine stalked the ex-Glatorian for days after that as he led it from the Wastelands and back towards Tajun, killing two Sand Bats with one stone. He managed to lose the Baterra and he achieved his revenge by setting it on the village of armed Agori. After the village had been raided and the Baterra had left it behind in search of more victims, Mudro enslaved the surviving Agori and murdered the remaining Glatorian, reducing the Water Tribe to a single dictatorial Glatorian and his Agori slaves. Additionally, he left the bodies of the dead sprawled across the outskirts of the village. However, the other tribes swiftly grew worried by the absense of Water Tribe members and sent a number of warriors to investigate the disappearance of the entire tribe. This was no problem for Mudro as he would often stand from his perch atop a rock plateau and watch other Glatorian turn around, revolted by the hundreds of rotting villagers that outlined the outskirts of his city. Bara Magna Invasion Mudro's enjoyment was cut short one thousand years ago when the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna and the armies of the Brotherhood of Makuta spilled out onto the sandy surface of the barren planet. Mudross defenses of dead Agori had scared away travelers in the past but did not frighten even the softest of the Brotherhood’s soldiers. Within hours Mudro was captured and dragged to a Makuta named Chirox in chains. The Glatorian was tortured, brain-washed, then mutated into a tougher, stronger, more resilient form. He became sturdier, faster, and – most importantly – smarter. Mudro had developed skills in tactics and strategy, rising swiftly through the ranks of mutated Glatorian until he caught the attention of some of the more influential Makuta. Still seeking a leader for a group of warriors who would serve as their fall-back plan, Mudro had been trained and integrated into the Cult of Darkness. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, Mudro and Juulant were paired together and migrated into the Matoran Universe with a number of refugees. Once inside the Matoran Universe they joined the other members of the Cult of Darkness on the Southern Island Chains and participated in the Final Push, where Mudro took part in a battle with a number of Toa. The Glatorian survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. At some point on his way to Metru-Nui, Mudro separated from the group to travel to Xia, where he obtained a Chain Gun. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Mudro and his team were tasked with attacking the Coliseum and stealing the Kanohi Ignika. However, they were not told that the Mask would curse anybody who touched it and was not a destined bearer. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui at the time - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed, then attack the Coliseum. The group hired "Terminator" to lure the Toa out of the building whilst Mudro and the others attacked the Coliseum after sabotaging the Core Processor. The five Brotherhood Servants entered the building through service tunnel and murdered any Matoran they met before being able to find the War Vault, where they believed the Ignika was being held. After Juulant killed an Onu-Matoran, the group managed to open the Vault in the 'Kanohi' section and began looking for the Ignika. However, they were met by Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola. The five revolutionists managed to overpower Vhisola whilst Orkahm tried to escape. When the Toa of Water had admitted defeat her mask and tools were taken from her and Bukach was put in charge of guarding her. Shortly after this, the team began searching for the Ignika. Immediately, Mudro slipped into the shadows and decided to let the members of his group locate the Ignika for him. He witnessed Juulant ambushing Turaga Kapura and stalked them until Juulant eventually managed to find the Mask's hiding place herself, forcing Kapura to touch it. Despite being cursed, Kapura refused to hand over the Ignika, claiming that too many Toa had died to protect it. However, Mudro chose that moment to reveal his presence and ordered Kapura to surrender the Ignika. When he did not Mudro proceeded to murder the Turaga with his Chain Gun. Shortly after this, Mudro picked up the Ignika and was approached by Cobarox - the deputy leader of the Cult of Darkness. The Vortixx informed him that another member - Bukach - had disappeared. Panicking, the Glatorian used a com-link to confirm that Ignis - who had been stationed outside of the Vault - was not answering either. The remaining three members of the Cult of Darkness then noticed the presence of Bukach as he had returned to consciousness. However, Toa Tollubo chose that moment to charge at the Steltian Laborer and pushed him through a window, causing the wind to prevent anybody from being able to aim their weapons at each other. After Tollubo regrouped with Jollun and a laser was fired at Mudro's shoulder, Cobarox and Juulant formed a protective layer around their leader. However, Jollun managed to use his Huna Nuva to conceal Tollubo from sight whilst he tried to return Toa Vhisola to consciousness. Tollubo intended to kill Mudro whilst invisible but burnt his hand when he touched the Glatorian. After Cobarox managed to pin the Toa to the ground, Turaga Matoro appeared and stopped the fighting only for Mudro to fire his chain gun at him. The Turaga fell to the ground, leaving the group speechless. However, Mudro was not satisfied due to the lack of blood. Cautiously, he instructed Cobarox to check if the Turaga was dead. When the Vortixx confirmed that he was not breathing the Glatorian became confused. He then ordered Toa Tollubo to explain how the Turaga had managed to avoid the bullets. However, as Cobarox began to pressure Mudro to withdraw the group, Mudro decided to leave the Toa behind. However, the Tryna-wearer swiftly sliced Mudro across the back with his sword. A battle then erupted with the entrance of Toa Jollun. Mudro worked with Cobarox to tackle Toa Tollubo and proceeded to torture the Toa with his new-found curse, scorching him. However, Toa Vhisola's use of the Mask of Liquification allowed the Toa the advantage and nearly caused Mudro to drown in a brief skirmish with her. After leaving the Toa with a spray of bullets, the Cult members turned and fled. Turaga Tuyet Dam Nearly a two days later, Mudro and Ignis were spotted in the Turaga Tuyet Dam in the early hours of the morning. After murdering a security guard, the pair were captured on security camera footage. The image was then sent to the Turaga High Council, who authorized the military seizure of the facility the following morning. However, it would appear that this had been Mudro's intention all along. Shortly after the Matoran Land Army had secured the Turaga Tuyet Dam, Mudro sent "Scratch" to infiltrate the military ranks and cause a distraction, allowing the Cult to storm the facility and bring Metru-Nui to its knees by dropping a vial of self-replicating Hordika venom into the reservoir. Mudro intended for the contaminated water to affect all Chute Systems and drinking water on the island. However, as "Scratch" accidentally roused suspicion and blew his own cover, he was forced to resort to a suicide-bomb attempt on the dam, which he was able to carry out, severely damaging the structure and causing a tidal wave of the reservoir's water supply to storm through the city, claiming thousands of lives in the process. Having admired both the explosion and the subsequent destructive tidal wave from higher ground, Mudro then led the remaining Cult of Darkness members in an attack upon the facility. The group of anarchists split apart when the Toa Metru arrived on the scene. Mudro and Juulant allowed "Terminator", Ignis and Cobarox to engage the enemy Toa before stepping in to play a role in the death of Toa Vhisola. However, their victory was short-lived as Toa Tollubo then arrived on the scene in a stolen Vahki Transporter, which he nearly ran the Cult of Darkness members over with. Mudro barely managed to save Juulant's life. Leaving "Terminator" to defeat the Toa of Light, Mudro and Juulant then made their escape for the facility's Control Room, where they terrorized a number of Ga-Matoran and selected Fluvia - the dam's Principal Operator - to serve as their guide. However, the Ga-Matoran managed to use a Kanoka Disk Launcher to fire a Reconstitute at Random Kanoka. The disk struck Mudro's leg, causing the Kanohi Ruru - which he wore as a victory token, having killed the mask's original bearer - was reconstructed as a strange, thorn-like parasite. As the roots of the strange plant dug into his leg, Mudro was angered and in pain, causing him to threaten Fluvia further. Inconveniently, the two anarchists were then attacked by Toa Tollubo, Toa Jollun, and Racasix. Attempting to buy her ally time to reach the crest, Juulant engaged the newcomers by firing acidic projectiles at them, though Tollubo managed to slip past her after Mudro and Fluvia. The Glatorian managed to find his way to the crest of the Dam, where he made his final stand against Toa Tollubo, holding the Ga-Matoran hostage. After throwing a number of threats at the Toa, Mudro finally revealed to him that there was a shard of glass sticking out of his Kanohi and suggested that it had come from his emergency exit of the Vahki Transporter. In spite of the fact that he was losing consciousness, the Toa of Light managed to make a run for Mudro, who proceeded to murder Fluvia then shoot Tollubo before the Toa threw himself at the Glatorian and they both fell off the side of the Dam. In free-fall, the two enemies became locked in a fistfight. However, the effects of Fluvia's Reconstitute at Random Kanoka caused the Glatorian considerable pain, allowing Tollubo to overpower him and for Toa Orkahm to dispose of the Hordika Virus. With the help of the Toa of Air, Mudro and Tollubo landed safely on the ground, where the leader of the Cult of Darkness was defeated and the Kanohi Ignika was taken from him. Fortunately, the Glatorian was able to bargain for his freedom and persuaded Tollubo to spare his life. Repulsed by the wretched Glatorian before him, Tollubo refused to kill him in order to brand him as a defeated opponent for the rest of his life. However, the Toa then suffered a spontaneous Heart Light Attack, allowing Mudro to beat a retreat. Turaga Matoro's Death With the failure of their primary plan, the Cult of Darkness became scattered and the individual members went undercover for several months before rejoining. Six months after his defeat at the hands of Toa Tollubo, Mudro placed Cobarox in temporary command of the Cult of Darkness whilst he investigated a situation in Onu-Metru with two of the Cult's newest recruits, Vunto and another unnamed Zeverek. To be Added. Abilities and Traits Being a Glatorian, Mudro did not have access to Elemental Powers or the ability to use Kanohi. However, he did have a great deal of strength and agility. In addition, he was an excellent tactician and was an exceptional leader. Furthermore, he was known for his interest in mechanics and technology. However, upon touching the Ignika, Mudro was cursed. The effects of the Mask caused any living organism that he touched - or that touched him - to burst into flames. Weapons Prior to his mutation, Mudro wielded a Vapor Staff and a Thornax Launcher, both of which he kept in obsessively good condition and frequently polished. Upon his mutation these weapons were confiscated and he was given a Sword and Shield. However, Mudro lost these while fighting in the Final Push. More recently, the Glatorian visited the remains of Xia and acquired a Chain Gun, which had been designed especially for his mission and for his use. The firearm was, however, damaged in the Battle of the Turaga Tuyet Dam and took roughly a year to properly repair. Quotes Forms Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' - Mentioned *''Vendetta'' - Mentioned *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Trivia *Mudro's name is coined from the Scottish name 'Murdo', which was selected as a name as it sounded threatening. *The Kanohi and Krana that Mudro wears are prizes that he has won from battles against Toa and Bohrok in the Final Push. Somewhat noticeable is the fact that one of the Noble Kanohi attached to his leg was damaged during the Battle of the Turaga Tuyet Dam. It has since been replaced by a black Noble Miru. *Mudro's murder of Turaga Kapura and the fact that he was the final member of the Cult of Darkness to be named in Whispers in the Dark were both planned months in advance while he was being built. See Also *Mudro's Core Universe Counterpart *Cult Of Darkness/gallery *Brickshelf Gallery Category:Glatorian Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Final Push Combatants